Apocalypse
by I like Cheeeese
Summary: After asleep in a coma for 6 years, now 18 year old Annabeth Chase finds herself in a world after the Apocalypse. She's now in this underground Bunker that is the base for the Olympians, a giant group of people who train to fight in battles against the Titans, the opposing group. She finds a certain black haired boy who has a more sorrowful back story than she. AU, all Mortal


**SUMMARY: After asleep in a coma for 6 years, now 18 year old Annabeth Chase finds herself in a world after the Apocolypse. She's now in this underground Bunker that is the base for the Olympians, a giant group of people who train to fight in battles against the Titans, the opposing group. She finds a certain black haired boy who has a more sorrowful back story than she. AU, all Mortal **

**Chapter 1 (All Annabeth POV unless noted that it is not)**

I make a loud groan. My neck felt as stiff as iron and I felt so sweaty and sticky and awful. And also mucky. I seriously need to take a shower. My throat was in pain to make that groan. It took so much effort for that one groan.

I slowly open my eyes, adjusting to the light. God, it is awfully bright in my room. As I open my eyes more and more, my surroundings look a little different than usual. My eyes snap open at the thought. I bend my back up, hearing many wince-worthy cracks and pops.

I gasp at my surroundings. This is definitely not my room. I'm in a white room, with just a hospital bed in it. It's looks almost completely white. Except the floor is bamboo colored wood. I'm occupying the hospital bed. There is a door, that's white, with silver hinges.

I can't get up because there are wires attached to me.

Suddenly, the door knob turns. I gasp softly and wait for the person to come.

I expected a 25 or 30 year old girl to walk in. Instead, a girl of about 18 walked in. She has tan skin and has her straight black hair pulled up to a ponytail. She has naturally long eyelashes and dark black eyes that have so much intensity. She's tall, about 5' 10", and looks really pretty.

She's wearing black armor, the exact same type I remeber from a TV show a few years back, called Terra Nova. The armor looks EXACTLY the same, and has grey camo pants, with combat boots.

"I'm Thalia Grace." The girl says

"Hi." I croak out. she seems nice

"So, I know you're probably wondering where are you, or why are you here, or what do you want with me. I'll explain that all now." She says

"Annabeth, you have been in a coma for the past 6 years. But, you did age in your coma state, so you are now of an 18 year old girl, in fact, only a week younger than me." Thalia says'

"What?" I say

"Thanks to a genius friend of mine, he created a concoction that will accelerate your mind into an 18 year old's one. You will think like someone your physical age. Basically, it will be like the coma never happened and it is as if you were actually experiencing these 6 years. After you get injected with the serum, you will have a small headache for a few hours, and we'll give you pain killer so you won't feel any pain. You'll get adjusted to the life here." Thalia explains

"So, 6 years ago, there was this bomb that exploded from the Earth's inner core. It blew up countries, turned continents into complete rubble, and almost all humans were killed." Thalia states

"Are my parents and brothers…" I trail off

"Your parents sided with the Titans. Your brother Matthew sided with us, the Olympians. The Head, Zeus made us the Olympians because of his names. I honestly am not a big fan of Zeus. But I shouldn't be complaining because my best friend Percy was made an Elite Captain when he was 12, his 1st year here, so he has to be in many meetings and is one of the leaders with Zeus, and that forces him to have to interact with Zeus. I'm an Elite, but not a captain, and was made one a year ago, so I have less interaction, thank god, with Zeus. The Elites are a group of 16 of the best warriors, with 5 captains, not including Zeus." Thalia says

"So, anyway, your brothers have been training and are now 15 years old. I've been meaning to ask, was Bobby always kind of weak and chubby?" Thalia asks

"Yes, he never the strongest, but he does have a good heart. He isn't good at making plans but, he was always good at inventing and creating." I say

"I agree, he isn't strong, but he has the heart of a soldier. He created this armor, and Percy got pretty close with your brothers and persuaded the new head chief, Zeus To keep Bobby. Though, Matthew is completely different story. He's really strong and strategic, and has the same heart as Bobby. He creates great plans for CTF, and is one of the best normal soldiers. I won't be surprised if he becomes Elite by the time he is 25. He has lots of friends and is really encouraging his brother and always sticks with Bobby. He is amazing." Thalia says **(A/N: Sorry if Bobby sounds like a doofus, I did rock paper scissors to try to decide who gets which description. Matthew won and got his description. No offence to anyone named Bobby or Matthew, you are all more amazing than anyone in this story)**

"That's good." I say

"It's time to get you to meet the others. Come on." Thalia says and the wire come out of me. I stand up and walked through the door.

I was wearing grey camo pants, a white tanktop, and black combat boots. I had a silver chain with a metal tag, with Annabeth Chase etched in. My hair is in a ponytail.

"Yeah, this is the uniform, so you might get a little sick of the same type of clothing everyday. But that's the least of your problems." Thalia says

"Can I shower, I am pretty sticky." I say

"Sure, you are rooming with me and a friend named Piper McLean. Piper is at training, so she isn't there." Thalia says

We walked over to our room, which has a three bunk beds, the top being where we sleep, and the bottom bed taken out. The extra space at the bottom is like a mini private room, with beaded strings lining it. The room itself is pretty big, so it isn't a tight fit.

I went to the shower and it was hightech (THINK OF HUNGER GAMES SHOWERS IN THE CAPITOL)

After I was done, I changed into a fresh tank, camo cargo pants, and combat boots, and my metal tag was shined up.

Thalia was hitting the punching bag in the corner of the room.

"Hey, so. let's go to the arena. That's where we train." Thalia says

The arena was amazing. It was high tech and looked so cool (THINK OF CATCHING FIRE ARENA)

Thalia took me to two boys with brown hair, one taller and more muscular than the other, a blonde boy who is really tall and good looking, and a beautiful brown haired girl with tan skin a brown hair tied back into a high ponytail. She is wearing the same thing as me.

"SOLDIERS! WE GOT A NEW GIRL! I EXPECT HER TO BE TREATED AS A SOLDIER SHOULD! AM I CLEAR!?" Thalia yells in a captain voice to everyone

"Yes Thalia!" Everyone says

"GOOD! RESUME YOUR TRAINING!" Thalia yells

"Ugh, I hate all the yelling." Thalia comments and I chuckle

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean." The girl says

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." I say

"Annabeth!" The twins says and hugs me tightly

"Yes." I say with a smile

"I thought you were gone forever." Bobby says

"I couldn't bare this life without you." Matthew says

"I miss you both." I say and hug them

"I'm Jason Grace, Thalia's brother." The blonde boy said

"Hi." I say still having my brothers hugging me

Thalia comes in front of me and stabs a 4 in needle into my neck. I gasp in pain.

"It's going to hurt a lot." Thalia says

I start closing my eyes in pain.

"It shouldn't hurt that much." Thalia says

She looks at the needle and her eyes widen.

"Oh god, this is the pain serum." She says, and gives me a chair to sit down it. I collapse in the chair.

"I need Percy, he's the cure for the serum." Thalia say sand runs fast

The best looking boy in my life with black hair and beautiful sea green eyes runs over to me. He takes a knife and makes a deep cut in his hand. He lets a drop of blood fall of my forehead.

Immediately, I feel my pain gone. I feel completely good.

"She's going to be alright, I suggest to have her sleep for 10 hours tonight instead of 8. My blood will thoroughly cleanse her body of the serum during rest." Percy says

"Annabeth, take it easy, do some light training today, and you'll be back to normal in no time." Percy says, and i nod

"Thank you." I say

"No problem." He says

Thalia pulls Percy over, but not far enough so I hear them

"When I came, you looked pissed off and in shock." Thalia says. Percy sighs.

"Zeus wants us to send some soldiers to fight some Erasers. But he wants to send new soldiers as an initiation. The survivors become soldiers, the people who failed are the ones who died. That isn't really helpful to us. If you don't know how to fight, and your opponent knows how to fight, chances are that the opponent will kill you." Percy says

"Oh my god, that is not right. We are to accept everyone. That's what Olympus is about." Thalia says

"Right, that is what I said. Artemis blew her top at Zeus, I tried to get Artemis from shredding Zeus, but even said that I disagree with his action and said what you said, Chiron was quiet, but Dionysus and Hera were all in for Zeus' idea." Percy says

"I kind of agree that Rookies need to prove themselves. Years ago, you couldn't just waltz in and become a captain in the US Military. You had to prove yourself to the existing captains and your fellow comrades. Maybe one or two elite or elite captain could monitor and teach the rookies how to fight and over the course of about a month, the rookies will be ranked. In battle, we'd know if a rookie should be in the front or the back, and also the soldier would know what areas he or she needs the most work on." Percy says

"I like the idea. It makes sense and is great for initiation and battle strategies in the future." Thalia says

"I should maybe go back to the Captain meeting." Percy says and runs off

"Annabeth, I suggest you start doing some light training. I know you were listening." Thalia says

" Okay." I say and I walk around to find some equipment that I actually recognize. After some searching, I come across a punching bag.

I grin and run up to the punching bag and found the gloves. I strapped them on and then the black gloves had blue lines on them.

"Select easy, medium or hard." A voice says

"Easy." I say

Instead of me moving the bag, the bag swung at me. I stepped away in shock. The bag came at me faster than lightning, with brute force.

I punched at the bag, but I whimpered at the pain exploding my arm. This bag is steel!

The bag swung at my face with full force. I didn't process that fast enough. I fell to the floor by the impact, my face throbbing with pain.

"Oomph!" I said as the impact came

" You okay Annabeth?" A voice says. I could hear the amusement dripping from the statement

"Tho." I said. I tried to say no

" Meh, you'll get used to it." Percy says and pretend walks off

I suddenly feel a flare of anger "you thupid bith! Hep may!" I scream at him. He was so nice before, now he's so snobbish

" This is a dual lesson. Help never comes for those who plead for it, and help never comes free, you always need to pay back." Percy says and throws me a first aid kit.

"Keep the kit, I think you'll need it many times in the future." Percy says with a grin and walks off

What's his problem? He's acting so snobby and bratty. And I actually thought we could be friends. He helped my brothers.

I thought back to what he said. Help is never free. He did something for me-he persuaded Zeus to keep Bobby here. He raised my brothers her at Olympus, taking over my job while I was out of commission. He just gave me a first aid kit that could be of lots of help in the future to him. I am in debt. And I just swore and acted like a beggar to him. That's not paying him back. I was already in debt of one thing, and he still helped me. He acted bratty so it would ease up the debt. Wow, I've got to say sorry to him. Percy is really nice.

He was also wise. If there are more wise people like him, maybe I'll actually like this place. Olympus might come to feel like home.

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT/WHO WAS THE FIRST MONSTER THAT PERCY DEFEATED? (IN THE BOOK)**

**ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS, FIRST CORRECT GETS NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATION**

**_~I LIKE CHEEEESE_**


End file.
